Purest Love
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: This is something I put together on a whim. It's an alternate ending to the forth chapter of my main story, Land of Might 205AD. What if things could be different this time? Love is not a matter of birth or bloodline. An officer can love his attendant, just as much as a lord can love a lady. Yunqi sets the scroll aside, and listens to her song... (ONESHOT! NON CANON)


**I'm not quite sure how this one will pan out, but I'm going to go with it anyway. This spin off chapter is an alternate ending to the events of Land of Might's forth chapter. Even the most humble of lowborn ladies have desires to be cared for. Miss Ai is no different.**

 **She was created for my custom Land of Might scenario in DW8 Empires, and this idea is something I wanted to try out! Please enjoy! This story might end up being a oneshot. It all depends on how it comes out once I'm done writing.  
**

 **Please be sure you have read Land of Might 205AD up to chapter four. You might struggle to understand this story without it!**

* * *

 **Purest Love  
**

 _A single choice can change the very course of history. In a land twisted by chaos allegiances can change in moments, and the feelings within the heart of a mere mortal can prove to be a fragile thing. Wars have been waged in the name of everything; power; ambition; love; revenge, and even religion. Yet, in the midst of these wars there are generals, faithful protectors of powerful lords. Below them, there are servants. Commoners have little in the way of rights within this land feudal land of China._

 _However, when you're a man free of noble birth; a man without memories, none of these petty things matter to you. Social status holds no meaning in the path upon which you walk. Alas, in the fleeting moments before battle, two hearts can entwine to create something very special indeed._

 _All it takes for love to bloom is a single decision. The only between a object stopping a different chain of events entirely, is fleeting moment in which things could have happened differently. Sometimes the most humble of heats hold the greatest compassion…._

* * *

Exhausted from such a long day, Yunqi took a harsh gulp from his wine cup. He felt refreshed, but was distracted from his drinking shortly thereafter. Pattering of footsteps from the main hall reached his ears. The dim candlelight that peered in from the hallway was obstructed by a faint shadow. This caused Yunqi to turn around and check who it was.

When Yunqi got up from his chair, he saw a young lady with her long hair kept neatly in traditional Chignon. She wore basic robes of a scarlet color, and bore a young face, with the most serene and gentle brown eyes, also brandishing soft pink lips, along with a tiny button nose. Furthermore her skin looked as though it was so soft and delicate to the touch. She must have been no older than the age of seventeen, and in her slender hands she held a scroll. This young lady was one of the servants granted to Yunqi by Lu Su, though in truth Yunqi saw her more as his attendant. It was among her duties to ensure the keeping of his house and possessions, but he respected her services beyond that.

The sight of this petite teenage girl seemed to make Yunqi relax somewhat. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled warmly, "Oh, it's only you, Ai. I said you could retire for the night. You didn't have to stick around this late for me."

Ai bowed her head with respect before handing the scroll to Yunqi, "I come baring a message, Master. It is from Lady Lianshi, and she requested that you read it before you march tomorrow."

"I see," Yunqi replied gently while unfolding the scroll. Still, he felt something pang within his chest at the final moment. His glance became questioning as the scroll rested between the grasp of his hand.

With a soft shake of his head, the young warrior of emerald eyes placed the unopened scroll on the table, "I'll read it later," the young man uttered exhaustedly.

"Master?" his petite lady servant questioned with a concerned gaze, "Are you going to be okay?"

The officer of a distant land didn't want to worry the young woman who served him. With his eyes cast downward, he gave a tired nod of the head.

"Please go and rest, Ai," he began softly, "I know you're eager to prove yourself to me, but I'm just grateful to have you keep me company in this big house," To Yun, this house was huge, but in truth, it was but the abode of a lieutenant, and was nothing in comparison to those who held higher rank.

Ai smiled softly and nodded with a smile, "Please be safe tomorrow, Master. I wish I could ride into battle with you. I can't really fight, but I can sing."

Those words caused Yun to feel valued. He had little in the way of friends or companions, but Ai clearly cared for him, "Could I ask you to sing for me then, Miss Ai?"

The young lady gave a gentle gasp of reply, "I would love to, but…. Master, you just referred to me as 'Miss'. A gentleman of your rank does not need to waste a title on a girl such as me."

Her voice was slow; faded, and unhappy, "I am but a servant," she spoke sadly, "No other lord would treat me so kindly. No matter noble they are, men of rank and nobility just see us as… underlings."

Such harsh truths made Yunqi's heart ache greatly. Even as Ai revealed the truth he still kept his head held downward. Moments passed, minutes in silence, but then the officer of Wu smiled, "I don't see you that way. You may serve me, but you're always entitled to one important thing as long as you're in my employ… your freedom."

"M-master," Ai choked in bewilderment, "…you would grant me your praise, and the right to my freedom, all in one night?" Tears flowed freely from her beautiful brown eyes.

Unflinching in his decision, Yunqi stood tall from his chair. His smile beamed down at Ai as he gave a content little nod, "I ask that you stay and serve me of your own free will. You see," he began nervously.

Yunqi's sudden change in tone, it caught Ai's attention. She looked up tearfully, dried her eyes a little, and looked upon the man she served with a gentle smile, "….Master?"

The young man with no past, his head was throbbing. Vague memories rushed into his mind as hazy glimpses. Yet in the midst of it all, he remembered one thing about his past. The land he hailed from had no servants. Such an idea simply no longer existed. Still, the strain upon his head was enough to exhaust him.

Physically worn down, the officer of emerald eyes sat in his chair, "It's nothing, Ai. I just have a headache. If you sang for me though, I'm sure I would feel better."

Smiling, the petite Chinese lady bowed, "I would love to."

Alas, in the middle of the night, Miss Ai stood tall and proud. She thought back to her childhood; her mother, and the lullabies she would sing to put Ai and her sisters to sleep. They were a comfort to her, a great comfort indeed, especially since mother seldom left Lord Sun Ce's service in the castle. The thoughts of the beautiful young servant girl fell upon the fondest of all the songs she knew.

"It's a song of finding love on a cool autumn night," said Ai with a soft chuckle.

She began her song, each word; each part of the melody being of gentle harmony with her soft and delicate voice. All the while, Yunqi couldn't let himself do anything but listen. Such elegant singing from such a small and radiant young woman, he had heard nothing like it in his entire life. The warrior with a broken past sat mesmerized as she sang about the moonlight; the rice fields, and holding the hand of a man she had just met. It served to calm him greatly, and for the first time in such a very long time, the young fighter of Wu totally forgot about the conflict he felt about his missing past. As long as Ai's gentle voice stood beside him… he felt truly happy. It served to soothe his conflicted soul.

Ai finished her song, and all the while she held herself with pride and compassion. Though, she also felt a light flush upon her cheeks, "I truly hope my song was to your liking, Master Yunqi," the petite young lady spoke gently as she held her head low to hide her flushed pink cheeks.

Yunqi nodded slowly, because his brain simply could not process what his heart was feeling, "Your song; your voice," he uttered gently at a near whisper, "…You've made me feel a happiness that I've not felt since I arrived in this distance land."

Ai's heart fluttered in her chest, "T-thank you…."

With his feelings as his guide, the young man stood from his wooden seat. His feet moved on their own, as they took no counsel from his mind. Yunqi stopped directly before Ai and kneeled slightly to be at her level. She was petite and delicate, and the young gentleman with pale skin was taller, a clear foot taller.

"Please do not leave me employ," Yunqi pleaded with eyes of serenity. Those emerald orbs of his, they shed small crystal tears. The thought of losing this beautiful young lady and her wonderful voice, it was simply too much to bare.

"Y-you cry for me? Master Yunqi?" Ai closed her eyes tightly as she sniffled quietly. Her hands trembled softly as emotion threatened to overwhelm her fragile body.

A single crystal tear trickled from the eye of the lovely young woman, "….I'm still young for a woman, barely seventeen, but… I ask that you respect my heart…."

"Stay with me," Yunqi said resolutely. His tears still spilled over. They pattered softly, one by one upon the stone floor.

He brought up his gaze, and through his tear stained vision, leaned in closer toward Ai. The beautiful servant girl felt his presence coming closer. It caused her to open her eyes gently. His closeness to her, and her closeness to him, it was enough to make the pair of them shudder with emotion. Their hearts pounded in unison as Master Yunqi leaned ever closer… and placed a soft and loving kiss upon the cheek of Miss Ai. His soft lips stayed there for some time, their warmth placing a mark of compassion upon the face of the innocent teenage woman that would last forever.

"My name is Yunqi," he said in a low whisper as he parted. Smiling softly now at the woman he had confessed his feelings toward, he placed a hand upon Ai's cheek that he kissed, "Please call me 'Yunqi' when it is just the two of us."

"Y-yes!" Ai's voice cracked. She was overwhelmed with joy. Without so much as thinking she threw her arms around the shoulders of the man she served and wept, "….Please love me, Yunqi. Please love me and treat me with kindness…."

"I always will," the young general spoke softly. He wished to show the true extent of his feelings. Alas, he brought his lips against those of his newfound love. The delicate embrace their lips shared was testament to just how much they both felt for one another. As the light beamed through the kitchen window, their embrace did not cease. They did not part. The two young lovers simply continued to kiss in the pale glow on the moonlight.

There was a pure and honest truth to be found from this moment…. He was an officer with rank, but Ai loved Yunqi regardless. No matter what the world around him might have thought about his choice, Yunqi did not need to have a woman of noble blood to fall in love, either. The woman he had found on this night was all that he could possibly want...

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I may continue this little project sometime soon. If I do, however, the rating may increase. As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like to. I would be very happy to hear what you thought of this little side project! Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome! My thanks, once again.  
**


End file.
